


A Different Date

by NeonDomino



Series: Next-Gen Drabbles [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, First Dates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:07:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29113527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeonDomino/pseuds/NeonDomino
Summary: Bill calls Sirius for advice when Dominique is stood up on a date, and he finds her a new one. Teddy.
Relationships: Sirius Black & Dominique Weasley, Teddy Lupin/Dominique Weasley
Series: Next-Gen Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2134788
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	A Different Date

* * *

"What's up sweetheart?" Sirius asks, dropping down onto the sofa. "Your dad called, said you're upset and won't talk to anyone. He thinks I can help since we're cool."

Dominique sighs. "He's worried?"

Sirius nods. "Wanna talk about it?"

"It's silly, really. I shouldn't be upset. But... well, my date hasn't turned up for the party and... and I didn't want him to know I'm upset over it. You know Dad worries about everything."

"You got stood up? What a toss—" Sirius pauses. "I mean, what a fool. You need a guy more like my Moonpie. He'd never stand me up, unless it's a full-moon. Were you really into this guy, or more hurt over him leaving you in the lurch?"

"A bit of both. I wasn't entirely invested in him, but liked him, you know. What if he got a better offer and went with someone else?"

Sirius' mouth sets in a hard line for a moment. "You go wash your face and fix your eyes, you got some... it's a bit smudged, and I'll be back. You're going to that dance."

"Sirius, as much as I appreciate that, you're a bit old," she jokes and he laughs.

"Twenty minutes," he replies.

* * *

Dominique stands at the door, waiting.

The doorbell rings and she opens it. Maybe it's Robbie? Maybe he's just really late? But she pulls it open and there's Teddy Lupin, blue shaggy hair, leather jacket over a t-shirt and jeans and looking as cool as ever.

"Hey gorgeous, let's go to the party and make that fucker jealous!" His gaze moves over her dress. "And make all the girls jealous of how hot you look."

He slips his arms out of his leather jacket. "Ever been on a motorbike?"

Dominique shakes her head.

"Oi, car," Bill says, appearing behind her.

Teddy straightens up, a polite smile on his face.

"Bill, the motorbike has all the safety charms. Dads both sorted it."

Bill sighs. "If Remus and Sirius have charmed the bike, I'll trust them. But a single mark on her... we'll have words. Have fun."

Teddy offers his arm and Dominique grins as she takes it. Teddy is a much better date.

* * *


End file.
